


Вервольф? Там волк. [Werewolf? There wolf]

by Katherine93



Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky has a profanity laden vocabulary, Bucky is taking a break by housesitting a house in the forest, He Swears a Lot, M/M, Nudity, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Touch Starved Steve Rogers, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers, and maybe got a bit fluffy in places?, bucky lost his arm in a car accident, but it kinda grew feels a bit, except for the werewolves obviously, for given value of serum, he still has a metal arm, it was supposed to be a bit cracky, no powers except Stev being a werewolf, this may be kind of ridiculous, werewolf aren't known, whatever you're expecting from a werewolf AU it probably isn't this, which is not the same as a cabim in the wood, Баки много ругается - вы предупреждены, Баки нуждается в одиночестве, Баки потерял руку в аварии, Герои без суперспособностей, Голый Стив, Местами флафф, Современность, кроме Стива который является оборотнем, оборотни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Баки был рад уехать куда-нибудь подальше от людей. После аварии, в которой он потерял руку, и затянувшейся реабилитации, благодаря которой ему удалось получить новенький, сверкающий протез, сделанный никем иным, как Тони Старком, вырваться в почти безлюдный пригород стало по истине благословением. Домик в лесу приносил так необходимое сейчас умиротворение, сам город был в паре километров от сюда, и ни одной живой души поблизости… кроме разве одного голубоглазого волка и голого парня по имени Стив.(P.S. Стив и есть тот самый волк).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Вервольф? Там волк. [Werewolf? There wolf]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Werewolf? There wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772495) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Идея этой истории пришла ко мне, когда я была на работе, и мы вспоминали цитаты из фильма Мэла Брукса, а затем я увидела пост в Tumblr о волке на Аляске, который совершено спокойно играл с собаками, ну и вот. Иногда мой разум объединяет идеи, которые обычно и не подумаешь объединить. Но вот, что из этого вышло. Сначала я хотела написать короткую чудаковатую историю, но что-то пошло не так, появился сюжет, и мне пришлось развивать историю дальше. Как-то так. Sorry no sorry.  
> Заглавие взято из цитаты из фильма Мэла Брукса «Молодой Франкенштейн»:  
> Инга: — Вервольф!  
> Доктор Фродерик Франконстин: — Вервольф?  
> Айгор: — Там.  
> Доктор Фродерик Франконстин: — Что?  
> Айгор: — Там — волк. Там — замок.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я люблю Стаки и мифических существ (в особенности оборотней, да) — нашла, прочитала и влюбилась в эту историю (которая, кстати, состоит из 5 частей! Спасибо автору!) ну и вот. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо автору leveragehunters (Monkeygreen) за возможность переводить ее невероятные работы! И если вам понравился перевод, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке на оригинальную работу и нажать на кнопку kudos!
> 
> P.S.В тексте цитату я немного переделала, чтобы она звучала к месту.  
> Это был первый фанфик, который я решилась переводить, но выложить никак не получалось - долго редактировала, потом опять захотелось что-то исправить и добавить, чтобы сделать все как можно лучше... В общем, я старалась) Не бечено, все ошибки мои, тапками сильно не кидать) И да, копирование и публикация на других ресурсах запрещена, только ссылка на работу! Давайте уважать друг друга и чужой труд.  
> Наслаждайтесь!  
> Stucky ‘till the end of the line)

_______________________________________________________

Аварию Баки не помнил. Последнее, что ему удалось вспомнить, так это, как уходя с работы, он показал Палмеру средний палец, держа в одной руке кофе, а в другой черствый и уже абсолютно не съедобный бублик. А дальше лишь отрывки произошедшего — гром, идущий ливнем дождь и ослепляющие вспышки молнии. Остальное, как будто, замазали черным маркером. Листай страницы, не листай — все равно всюду лишь темные кляксы, и не единой четкой мысли.

Ему рассказывали, что прежде чем его нашли, он пару часов пролежал среди обломков машины. Один, в темноте, под непрекращающимся дождем, чувствуя, как жизнь капля за каплей покидает его тело. Вырываясь из очередного кошмара, он вспоминал, что снилось ему именно это.

_____________________________________________________

Единственным положительным моментом, связанным с аварией, стало то, что это именно грузовик Старк Индастриз оставил от машины Баки практически одни лишь обломки. И, кажется, Старк Индастриз серьезно относилась к подобным происшествиям. Баки был готов к тянущимся бесконечно переговорам, судам, где его прошлое, как выросшего в приемной семье ребенка будут использовать против него же. Он был уверен, что они вывернут все так, как будто крохотный хэтчбэк сам врезался во взявшийся из ниоткуда чертов грузовик, а Баки должен был каким-то образом изменить законы физики и избежать столкновения.

К счастью, его надежды не оправдались. Компания покрыла все расходы на лечение, а на счету Баки оказалась кругленькая сумма. Но и это еще не все — они быстро вписали его в программу на получение протеза, куда было невероятно сложно попасть. И вот он уже обладатель новенького, сверкающего металлического протеза вместо левой руки. Просто сумасшествие какое-то!

Потеряв руку, он думал, что жизнь превратиться в кошмар, но нет, все оказалось совсем не так. Хотя, это не значит, что он считал, будто попасть в аварию того стоило.

Он почти не выходил из лабораторий: врачи постоянно что-то настраивали, проводили операцию за операцией, проверяли работоспособность протеза, а затем пришло время учиться пользоваться им. Прожив большую часть своей жизни в приемных семьях, он особенно ценил личное пространство. И теперь, переходя из одной лаборатории, напичканной огромным количеством людей, в другую, он просто мечтал об одиночестве. Поэтому, когда он услышал, что одному из клиентов парня, что выгуливает собак почтальона, знакомого с кузеном техника Старк Индастриз, нужен человек, который присмотрит за его домом в лесу (Баки потерялся в этой цепочке людей, и уже не мог понять, кому же принадлежит этот дом), он тут же согласился.

Дом был красив. Расположенный на небольшой поляне он был окружен старыми деревьями, тянущимися высоко в небо. Едва выбравшись из машины, Баки сразу же ощутил долгожданную тишину и спокойствие. Никто не шумел, никто не щупал и не тыкал его, задавая одни и те же вопросы десять раз подряд. Ни раздражающих докторов с медсестрами, ни техников, постоянно нарушающих его личное пространство и смотрящих на него, словно он лишь странное дополнение к их драгоценному и трепетно лелеянному протезу. Но сейчас здесь только он, умиротворяющий шелест листьев и щебетание птиц. Мечта наяву.

До городка примерно 30 минут езды, его ближайшие соседи — еще дальше, но ему все же посоветовали брать с собой ружье, в случае если он захочет прогуляться по местности. Просто на всякий случай.

Баки, блять, уже обожает это место!

Здесь никому нет дела кто он или откуда. Никто не задает неуместных вопросов по поводу его руки. Да, несколько раз он замечал на себе парочку удивленных взглядов, а когда он закупался в магазине, двое местных подростков пришли от его руки в восторг: _«_

 _— Охренеть, чувак, крутая у тебя железная рука!_ » Он ожидал, что станет предметом сплетен на ближайшую пару недель, но пока его не трогали, ему было все равно.

Место было просто идеальным!

Ну, он думал так до тех пор, пока не узнал, что люди здесь — _сумасшедшие_.

______________________________________________________

Он бежал вокруг озера, пытаясь не потерять ритм и прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию. Около озеро жило всего несколько человек, поэтому приносить с собой ружье не было никакого смысла, и хорошо, потому что таскать его повсюду уже надоедало.

Баки было необходимо держать себя в форме и приходилось следить за набором мышечной массы, только в этом случае протез не будет приносить ему никаких проблем. Он не был тяжелым — техники поработали на славу, — но все же это металл, который крепился к его костям, нервам и мышцам. Именно поэтому он сейчас здесь, пробегает уже черте пойми какой круг.

Уже привыкнув к уединенности озера, он не ожидал увидеть здесь группу людей, приближающихся к нему. Они подходили ближе, наблюдая за собаками, играющими на лугу неподалеку от озера. Заметив его, один из наблюдателей поприветствовал его:

— Привет, Баки!

Баки остановился рядом то ли из вежливости, чтобы ответить на приветствие, то ли из любопытства. Как же зовут этого парня с родинкой на щеке, который едва добрел сюда? А, точно, Фрэнк.

— Привет, Фрэнк, что такое?

Сперва посмотрев на Баки каким-то странным оценивающим взглядом, но явно одобрив то, что он в нем увидел, тот ответил, кивнув в сторону собак:

— Голубоглазый вернулся.

_«Вот уж объяснил», — подумал Баки и отвернулся, посмотрев на собак._

Он не особо разбирался в собаках, но сразу узнал пару лабрадоров, немецкую овчарку и еще несколько собак. Подождите-ка, а это что за…

— Что это, блять, такое?

— Это Голубоглазый, — самодовольно улыбнувшись, ответил Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, это же гребанный волк! — Баки внезапно пожалел, что не захватил с собой ружье.

Он, конечно, не разбирался в собаках, но отличить ее от _этого_ мог. И это точно была не собака: здоровый пушистый монстр, словно выживший со времен динозавров, размерами он во много раз превосходил любую из собак. Да и двигался он совсем не как домашний пес. Глаза, как Фрэнк и говорил, были голубые, самые яркие голубые глаза, какие только Баки видел в жизни.

Баки уже приготовился к тому, что в любую секунду тот сорвется и начнет рвать глотки прыгающим вокруг него псам.

— Это волк, — повторил Баки.

Звонкий смех Фрэнка подхватили остальные собравшиеся. Отлично, еще и стал городским выскочкой, над которым посмеялись. Хотя плевать, он был прав — это же гребанный волк, и, Баки был уверен, скоро их собаки станут его обедом.

— Он появился здесь пару лет назад. Моя Брэнди первая на него наткнулась, я подумал, что ей конец, но не тут-то было. Он аккуратно обнюхал её и начал играть с ней. С тех пор он иногда возвращается сюда. Я думаю, ему, должно быть, одиноко. — Договорив, Фрэнк повернулся, продолжая наблюдать за игрой. Как мог этот гигантский волк с золотистой шерстью — _ВОЛК!_ — спокойно играться с собаками?

— Только не распространяйся об этом, — требовательно произнес Фрэнк. Слушая, Баки продолжал смотреть на волка и мог поклясться, что тот настойчиво глядел на него в ответ. Фрэнк же, не замечая отстраненности Баки, продолжал:

— Немногие в городе обрадуются, если узнают, что поблизости бродит волк. Так что ни слова, понял?

Продолжая смотреть на волка, Баки кивнул:

— Я ничего не скажу.

_______________________________________________________

Это был не последний раз, когда он видел этого волка. Он не стал больше бегать у озера, и теперь постоянно носил с собой ружье. В лесу было полно мест, которые можно было использовать для пробежки: хорошо протоптанные людьми тропинки, дорожки, оставшиеся после высыхания мелких речушек, и несколько открытых полян, расположенных рядом с крутым обрывом. Пробегая по ним, Баки открывался чудесный вид на горы.

Несколько раз во время пробежки он замечал волка, в основном издалека, но все же чувство, что за ним наблюдают, было не приятным.

Однажды Баки почти столкнулся с волком, когда тот остановился как раз посреди тропинки, по которой он бежал, но уже через мгновение Голубоглазый убежал обратно в лес. И он должен бы был испугаться, потому что волк в любой момент мог бы броситься на него и загрызть, и Баки не успел бы произнести ни звука. Но он не чувствовал страха, скорее это было так же обыденно, как увидеть соседа, забирающего почту. Ты можешь не знать его, не разговаривать с ним, но все же кивнешь при встрече.

Баки закупался в магазине, когда снова встретился с Фрэнком и его друзьями — фанатами Голубоглазого. Они поприветствовали его, как хорошего знакомого, которым он, скорее всего, уже успел для них стать:

— Давно мы его не видели, — заметил Фрэнк, разговаривая с одной из женщин.

— Он скоро вернется, — ответила она.

Сам не зная почему, но Баки не стал говорить им, что видел их любимого волка даже слишком часто, чем хотелось бы.

— Когда он приходит, он делает что-то помимо того, что играет с вашими собаками? Может, он, например, пытается подходить к людям?

— Нет, мы никогда не видели ничего подобного. Мне кажется, он не очень любит людей, — пояснила подруга Фрэнка.

Почувствовав, как кто-то тянет его за рукав, он посмотрел вниз. Настойчиво дергая за его рукав, чей-то ребенок усиленно пытался привлечь его внимание, и Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как спросить:

— Хм, что такое?

— Он нас любит, он даже одни раз спас меня!

— Кэтти, дорогая, не придумывай! — вздохнув, попросила одна из женщин, похоже, ее мать, прежде чем вернуться к разговору с остальными. Заметив обиду, сменившуюся решительным выражением лица, с которым девочка, кажется, была намерена продолжать доказывать свою правоту, Баки присел перед ней.

— Можешь рассказать мне об этом, мне, правда, интересно послушать, как все было, — попытался подбодрить он её, совершенно не понимая как разговаривать с детьми.

И, похоже, его слова попали в точку, потому что девочка засияла и начала свой рассказ:

— Прошлой зимой мне захотелось походить по льду на озере, но он мне не разрешал — шел впереди меня и отталкивал на берег. Я жутко разозлилась, но у меня никак не получалось обойти его. Он же огромный! — Баки кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь: волк был размером вдвое больше нее.

— Я очень расстроилась, но мне пришло вернуться домой. А потом оказалось, что лед еще не до конца замерз, и если бы я прошла по нему, то точно бы провалилась в воду! Я могла бы умереть, представляешь? — Баки показалось, что она была чересчур впечатлена своей историей, хотя, может, это и свойственно детям.

— А этот волк, и правда, молодец.

— Ты же мне веришь, да?

Девочка нахмурилась, как будто бросая ему вызов, и пусть только он осмелится ей не поверить. В этом не было нужды, потому что Баки и так решил, что да, он ей верит. Хотя если бы он был ребенком, он сочинил бы что-то намного более захватывающее, чем просто история о том, как «волк не пускал меня на лед». Эта, как и многие неправдоподобные истории, была не такой уж интересной.

— Конечно, верю, — подтвердил Баки, получив еще одну сияющую улыбку, и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мне нравится твоя рука — она классная!

Поднявшись, Баки еще раз улыбнулся, мягко взъерошил ей волосы и вернулся к покупкам.

Когда на следующий день Баки снова заметил вдали волка, стоящего на поваленном дереве, он остановился и, повернувшись к нему, крикнул:

— Я слышал ты — местный спасатель маленьких детей? Защищаешь их от падения в ледяную воду?

И Баки мог поклясться, что волк заметно смутился, — _смутился?!_ — подернул ушами, посмотрев в небо, и убежал. Рассмеявшись, Баки продолжил пробежку.

_______________________________________________________

В том, что случилось, никто не был виноват. Однако если начать искать виновного, то можно сказать, что это были _деревья_. Но это будет полнейшей глупостью — их цель расти, пускать корни, и они совершенно не виноваты, что им не посчастливилось вырасти почти у самого обрыва. Не виноваты, что погода заметно ухудшилась, а вода размыла почву, превратив ее в «кашу». Поэтому винить кого-то в том, что Баки, который знал эту тропу как свои пять пальцев, вдруг почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног, и он летит с обрыва вниз, просто нелепо.

Прыгнув, как еще не прыгал никогда в жизни, ему почти удалось выбраться, но видимо сегодня был не его день — подвернув лодыжку, он все-таки умудрился схватиться за торчащий рядом корень. Ухватившись за него обеими руками, он повернулся и увидел, как его ружье вместе с обрушившейся землей летит в пропасть. Падения с такой высоты ему не пережить, но благодаря металлической руке он сможет провисеть так еще долго, но, к сожалению, без помощи ему все же не выбраться.

И вот…

Прежде чем он успел понять, что произошло, кто-то ловко обхватил его на редкость сильными руками, глядя на Баки невообразимо голубыми глазами, и ослепительно улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Помощь нужна?

Баки в замешательстве моргнул, понимая, что этот парень, почти наполовину свесившийся вниз, крепко держит его, спасая от падения в обрыв.

— Как ты сам-то держишься?

— Зацепился ногой за корень. Приготовься, сейчас я тебя вытащу, хорошо?

Баки не совсем понимал, как это у него получится — может, он и не такой поджарый, как его спаситель, но точно не пушинка. Чувствуя, что от него ждут разрешения, хотя любой другой уже вытянул бы его оттуда без всяких слов, Баки кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Хорошо.

Его не просто выдернули оттуда, как Баки ожидал все будет происходить — парень подтянул его ближе к себе, надежно держа за талию, и как-то очень аккуратно вытащил. Некоторое время они еще оставались лежать на земле, удерживая друг друга. И нет, Баки не вцеплялся в своего спасителя, уже находясь в безопасности. Совсем нет! Ну, может чуть-чуть — черт подери, это было жутко опасно. Так и не отпустив Баки, парень мягко поглаживал его по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

Как только Баки немного пришел в себя и, наконец-то, отцепился от парня (не то, чтобы он признал, что вообще это делал), понимая, что кое-что упустил.

— Ты голый.

— Ага, — подтвердил парень, ни на йоту не смутившись или растерявшись, как будто ходить с голым задом — это совершенно обычное занятие. И Баки даже не стал спрашивать его почему.

Обычно Баки был совершенно не против растянуться на чертовски привлекательном обнаженном блондине с такими милыми голубыми глазами, который к тому же помог ему не упасть в пропасть, но продолжать лежать на нем было бы странно, и, отстранившись, Баки поднялся.

Подвернутая лодыжка не позволила ему нормально встать, и он непременно упал бы снова, если бы его спаситель не подхватил его:

— По-моему, не стоило спешить, как думаешь? — мягко подшутил парень, отчего Баки стало почему-то немного легче.

— Ты прав, — согласился Баки, пытаясь встать на ногу, и думая, удастся ли ему дойти до дома. Голый парень все также уверенно поддерживал его за руку.

— Может, уже скажешь, как тебя зовут? Мне как-то стремно называть тебя в своей голове «голым парнем».

— Стив, — ответил он, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Баки.

— Приятно познакомиться, Баки. Хотя я предпочел бы встретиться с тобой при других обстоятельствах.

— Ну не знаю, я вот просто охренеть как счастлив, что ты оказался здесь именно сейчас.

— Я тоже рад, что оказался поблизости, — ответил Стив, нежно сжав за руку.

Помолчав, Баки подумал, что снова вцепиться в парня и не отпускать его еще хотя бы пару минут, будет уже слишком.

— Думаю, с такой ногой, ты вряд ли сможешь идти, я прав?

— Нет, все нормально, я… — заметив взгляд Стива, так и говорящий « _не разочаровывай меня еще больше»_ , Баки сдался. — Не смогу.

— И если я предложу донести тебя, ты, скорее всего, откажешься.

Усмехнувшись, Баки ответил:

— Мой дом в паре километров отсюда, вряд ли ты сможешь нести меня так долго, — на что Баки заслужил еще один взгляд, показывающий, что он Стива явно недооценивает. Баки правда пытался не пялиться так очевидно на мускулистый пресс Стива или еще ниже — Баки же приличный человек, о чем это вы? — но, похоже, выходило у него не очень, Стив заметил его попытки и, улыбнувшись, предложил:

— Залезай мне на спину.

— Ты серьезно?

Стив кивнул, и Баки должен был признать, что это, и правда, хороший вариант. В ином случае ему пришлось бы ждать, когда Стив вернется, позвав кого-нибудь на помощь, а потом что? Машина тут не проедет, а другого способа убраться отсюда с вывихнутой лодыжкой, он придумать не мог. Не вертолет же вызывать в эту чащу!

— Ладно, но ты сразу скажешь мне, если станет тяжело, и мы сделаем перерыв. Хорошо? — Баки до сих пор не мог поверить, что он не спит, и это не какой-то сумасшедший сон, но главный вопрос — что же такое он съел, чтобы такое привиделось? 

— Не беспокойся, справлюсь. Хватайся за плечо.

Стив повернулся к Баки спиной, и тот немного завис — грех было не залюбоваться этими мускулистыми, широкими плечами, крепкой спиной, переходящей в удивительно тонкую талию и… Так, стоп! Смутившись собственных мыслей, Баки обнял Стива за плечи. Он пытался не хвататься слишком сильно за Стива протезом, чтобы не поранить и не оставить синяков. Баки помог Стиву сначала аккуратно перехватить больную ногу за колено, а затем закинул вторую, и Стив плавно поднялся, как будто Баки совсем ничего не весит. Как же странно было сидеть верхом на голом парне!

Стив двигался очень быстро, словно ему совсем не мешал ни дополнительный груз в виде Баки, ни острые камешки под босыми ногами, ничего вообще.

— Ты что, нудист? — Не вытерпев, все-таки спросил Баки, когда они прошли уже около половины пути.

— Просто захотелось побродить по лесу раздетым, — все же ответил Стив, и Баки не мог не заметить, что здесь было что-то не так.

— Вот уж успокоил! Теперь, если я увижу кого-то с голым задом, буду знать, что это ты.

Стив усмехнулся в ответ.

Они подошли к развилке, и Баки указал Стиву в сторону той тропы, что вела к его дому.

— Нам вон ту…

— Я знаю, где ты живешь, — не дал договорить ему Стив.

Задумчиво хмыкнув, Баки спросил:

— Мне стоит начать беспокоиться, или…

Баки почувствовал, как Стив рассмеялся в ответ, и его смех прошелся по телу Баки крупной дрожью.

— Не обольщайся. Так уж случилось, что твой дом находится в этом лесу, а его я знаю, как свои пять пальцев.

— И снова — спасибо, вот так успокоил! — ядовито ответил Баки, на что Стив еще раз звонко рассмеялся.

Баки ожидал, что когда Стив донесет его домой, то просто поможет ему слезть, попрощается и исчезнет из его жизни, как не бывало, словно какой-нибудь таинственный лесной дух. Лесной дух-нудист. Но он аккуратно занес Баки по ступеням в дом, уложил на диван, подложив под ногу мягкую подушку, и продолжил бродить рядом в поисках чего-то, известного только ему одному.

— Если не собираешься уходить, может, накинешь на себя что-нибудь? — не выдержал Баки и махнул рукой в сторону спальни, — нижний ящик комода. Надеюсь, мои спортивные штаны тебе подойдут.

Иметь дело с одетым Стивом было намного проще, особенно когда он решил осмотреть лодыжку Баки и принес из ванной аптечку, чтобы наложить повязку. Обычно Баки бесился, когда о нем пытались заботиться, особенно какой-то незнакомый парень, однако Стив делал все очень осторожно и бережно, что и не придраться. По нему и не скажешь, что он на такое способен, учитывая его силу и комплекцию. И он не забывал постоянно спрашивать разрешения на то или иное действие и предупреждал, прежде чем что-либо сделать, чем заработал еще больше доверия Баки.

Прежде чем уйти, Стив наложил Баки на ногу повязку, приложил лед, приготовил ароматный чай с тостами, предупредительно положил рядом с диваном пачку обезболивающего и укутал его в теплый плед, оставив после себя всеобъемлющее чувство покоя и уюта.

________________________________________________________

Переехав сюда, Баки решил для себя, что будет приезжать в город и общаться с местными хотя бы пару раз в месяц. Вот и сейчас, отлежавшись дома несколько дней — ходить было уже не больно, но он избегал пока упражнений на ноги — он отправился в город. Насчитав здесь всего лишь два местных бара, которые соперничали друг с другом, словно Монтекки и Капулетти* (учитывая, что этот «городок» едва ли можно назвать городом, Баки считал, что здесь более уместна аналогия с враждой Хэтфилдов и Маккоев**), Баки предпочитал проводить время в баре «Ревущие Коммандос». Здесь было на удивление спокойно, еда, которую они подавали, была довольна вкусна, а посетители вели себя мирно, без склок и мордобоя. Поэтому грех было не пропустить пару стаканчиков в этом тихом местечке.

Но сегодня Баки шел туда с определенной целью. Заняв место у барной стойки, Баки порадовался, что сегодня в баре было не так много людей, и заказал себе пива. Когда бармен — все называли его Дум Дум — передал ему кружку, Баки спросил:

— Привет, можно вопрос?

— Конечно, если только ты не собираешься спросить почему меня называют Дум Дум, — улыбнувшись, ответил он.

Баки не знал, как лучше начать, и Дум Дум, не выдержав, подшутил:

— Какой интересный вопрос!

— Не будь говнюком, — нахмурился Баки.

— Спрашивай уже.

— Поблизости случайно нет какой-нибудь колонии нудистов?

На секунду Баки порадовался, что он уже на полпути к разгадке внезапного появления голого Стива, да и выражение лица Дум Дума будто говорило: « _конечно, есть, что за идиотский вопрос?»_. Однако, судя по раздавшемуся спустя пару секунд безудержному хохоту, Баки жестоко ошибся, да и к тому же выставил себя полным придурком, потому что взгляд Дум Дума скорее всего выражал что-то типа: « _конечно же нет, ты что — кретин?»_

— И зачем тебе нудистские колонии? Вдруг захотелось побродить по округе голышом? — явно издеваясь, рассмеялся Дум Дум, чем привлек к ним совершенно ненужное Баки внимание.

— Что такое, Дум Дум? — спросил один из завсегдатаев, которого Баки раньше здесь не встречал.

— Баки спрашивает, нет ли здесь поблизости нудистов.

Отлично, теперь все немногочисленные посетители, улыбаясь, пялились на него.

— Я и не догадывался, Барнс. Теперь будем сначала звонить, прежде чем решим зайти к тебе в гости.

— Ну не знаю, зато подумай, какое шоу мы можем увидеть, если не предупреждать его о нашем приходе! — подключился еще один завсегдатай, поигрывая бровями и широко улыбаясь.

От излишнего внимания Баки покраснел, ведь теперь смеялись уже все без исключения, но, не надсмехаясь, а всего лишь поддерживая шутку. Несколько посетителей пересели к нему за стойку и, попросив еще пива, продолжили расспросы:

— С чего это тебя внезапно заинтересовали обнаженные люди?

— Эй, чтобы вы знали, я всегда _очень_ интересовался обнаженными людьми, — ответил Баки, смеясь вместе с ними. — Очень!

Он так ничего и не узнал о наличии или отсутствии местной колонии нудистов, зато отлично провел время.

Проснувшись на следующее утро без какого-либо признака похмелья — он выпил всего лишь пару кружек пива, так что похмелье здесь было совершенно ни при чем, — Баки увидел, что ружье, вместе с которым он чуть не улетел с обрыва, аккуратно лежало на его крыльце.

__________________________________________________

После того случая с волком, Баки видел его теперь постоянно. Он не просто мелькал где-то вдали, когда Баки совершал пробежку — волк трусил среди деревьев или лежал на камне, смотря Баки вслед.

Баки решил узнать, ведут ли себя так животные, и разведать побольше о своем новом «соседе», как он теперь называл волка, и залез в интернет. В основном о волках ему попадалась всякая чушь, хотя в интернете чуши о _чем угодно_ хоть отбавляй. Но самое главное, о чем он узнал, было то, что вся эта романтичная ересь о волках-одиночках очередное вранье — волки в принципе не должны отбиваться от своей стаи.

После этого он начал разговаривать с волком. Это может показаться безумием, но Баки было жаль этого беднягу, который был настолько одинок, что выходил из леса, играл с домашними псами и бродил за Баки по лесу. Волку, казалось, это понравилось, он очень внимательно его слушал и еще чаще стал появляться там, где Баки упражнялся или прогуливался.

Поэтому в том, что произошло несколько дней спустя, Баки должен был винить лишь самого себя.

В тот день он сидел на лестнице, ведущей на крыльцо его дома, и попивал свой утренний кофе, наслаждаясь окружающим умиротворением и тишиной, когда услышал какой-то шум. Слегка повернув голову, он заметил волка, вышагивающего из тени деревьев. Впервые он видел, как тот появлялся где-то помимо лесной чащи и так близко к его дому. Наблюдать, как этот дикий и опасный хищник выходит из леса к людям — кроме того случая с собаками, Баки еще такого не видел — было достаточно странно.

Волк рассматривал его, и от этого взгляда у Баки по спине пробежали мурашки. Он не смотрел на него, как на добычу, не готовился к прыжку. Нет. Он просто с интересом рассматривал его.

Не отпуская Баки взглядом, волк продолжил идти прямо к нему. Баки замер. Едва лишь подумав о том, чтобы убежать, он быстро отмел эту идею, да и ружье, как назло, осталось в доме. А волк все также медленно приближался, не целенаправленно прямо, а под каким-то только ему понятным углом, но шел он именно к Баки. Прекрасно понимая, что это до жути глупо, и осознавая, что это, черт возьми, дикий зверь, он не мог заставить себя двинуться с места.

Волк был в нескольких метрах от него, когда вдруг остановился. Ожидая. Как будто спрашивая разрешения подойти. Баки слышал, как местные травили байки о туристах, решивших «подружиться» со здешними дикими животными, и делавшими всякие глупости, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Везунчики отделывались тем, что лишались еды и личных вещей. Те, кому не так повезло, получали травмы и другие повреждения. Некоторые погибали. Все-таки дикие животные — это дикие животные, несмотря на то, какими бы милыми они не казались. Баки отлично понимал это, и именно поэтому таскал повсюду с собой это чертово ружье.

Волк стоял в паре метров от него. Размером он доходил Баки почти до талии, и если бы он захотел, то с легкостью мог бы перекусить ему позвоночник. Он буквально мог загрызть его, и Баки никак не смог бы ему помешать. Тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Баки опустил свою кружку на ступень рядом и приготовился к неминуемому. Видимо посчитав его жест за разрешение, волк приближался теперь еще медленнее, мягко переступая с лапы на лапу, пока не остановился прямо перед Баки так, что тот смог почувствовать, как тот дышит. Волк наклонил голову, и Баки, практически не дыша, протянул к нему руку и осторожно почесал за ухом. Волк неожиданно тоненько проскулил и прижался к его колену, чем испугал Баки так, что тот чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от страха.

— Черт, — пробормотал Баки ошеломленно, — вот же черт.

Волк взглянул на него, и Баки продолжил:

— Ну, привет. Я не уверен, что гладить тебя — это хорошая идея, но раз ты меня не съел… так что — привет!

Он продолжил почесывать его, теперь уже обеими руками, и рассмеялся, когда волк от удовольствия развалился перед ним на траве, нагло выпрашивая внимания.

____________________________________________________

В предрассветный час по лесу прокатилась гроза, принеся с собой ливневый дождь с раскатистым громом. Ночное небо ярко освещала молния.

Когда началась непогода, Баки крепко спал, но и сквозь сон он отчетливо слышал, что разворачивается за окном.

Он не помнил аварию. Отрывки воспоминаний приходили только в кошмарах, которые учащались во время гроз — именно такая погода была в тот день.

Ему всегда снилось одно и то же: он лежит вниз головой в перевернутой машине, наблюдая через разбитое стекло за потоками дождя и вспышками молнии, благодаря которым без труда можно было рассмотреть то место, где раньше была его рука. И Баки понимал, что умирает. Он один, не может ни шевельнуться, ни позвать на помощь, ни заплакать. Он умирает в одиночестве в этой чертовой машине, в агонии и без какого-либо шанса выжить. Все, что ему осталось — это лежать здесь сломанной куклой, поглощённой собственным кошмаром.

— Баки!

_Это я. Кто может звать меня?_

Кто-то пытается разбудить его, зовет по имени, обнимая его за плечи. Баки никак не может очнуться от кошмара и не понимает, что происходит, но чей-то ласковый голос зовет, и тягостный сон, наконец-то, отпускает его.

Баки проснулся, судорожно дыша и пытаясь прийти в себя. Он лежал на чьей-то груди, его нежно, и в то же время крепко обнимали чьи-то сильные руки. Не разобравшись, что с ним и где он, Баки отодвинулся от своего ночного гостя и потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, чтобы включить свет.

Лампа загорается, и Баки встречается взглядом с кристально-голубыми, уже знакомыми глазами, наполненными тревогой и сожалением. И как Стив вообще оказался здесь, и почему он стоит на коленях рядом с постелью Баки?

— Извини, я понимаю, что не должен был врываться в твой дом, но ты был _так_ напуган, _чертовски напуган_ , что мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как... — Стив внезапно прекратил бормотать. — Прости ... Просто скажи мне уйти, и я сейчас же уйду.

Баки уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Разум, кажется, до сих пор не отошедший от кошмара, и сердце, бешено стучащее в груди, не давали прийти в себя. Единственное, что ему хотелось сейчас — спрятаться.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Баки, как будто ему не хватало воздуха; он из последних сил держался, лишь бы снова не забраться в объятия Стива и не отпускать его, как можно дольше. И Стив, словно почувствовал это:

— Я не уйду, обещаю, — успокоил его Стив, — Хочешь лечь обратно?

Не раздумывая, Баки выключил свет и забрался под одеяло рядом со Стивом, до сих пор стоящим на коленях возле кровати.

— Ты же не сможешь провести так всю ночь, — прошептал Баки.

— Смогу.

У Баки не было сил спорить с ним.

— Надеюсь, ты в штанах?

— Не беспокойся, в штанах, — усмехнулся Стив и протянул к нему руки, предлагая снова устроиться в его объятьях. Баки немедля устроился поудобнее, прижавшись к его груди. Одной рукой Стив обхватил его за спину, другой мягко поглаживал голове — он стал живой преградой от осколков его кошмаров, которые теперь растворялись в тепле и заботе. Баки был так благодарен ему за это, что не в силах был сдержать слез.

— Если хочешь рассказать мне, я выслушаю тебя, и поверь, тебе станет легче. — Баки слышал, как каждое слово Стива проходит легкой вибрацией по его телу.

— Это было воспоминание о той аварии, в которой я потерял руку. Все, что я вижу в этих кошмарах, это то, как я лежу один в смятой машине, и понимаю, что скоро умру.

— Ты больше не один, — успокаивающе прошептал Стив, — я с тобой. Ты не один, и я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Слушая голос Стива, Баки уснул под ритмичный стук его сердца.

Когда на следующий день Баки, наконец, проснулся, Стив уже ушел. Он бы и подумал, что Стив всего лишь приснился ему, но Баки прекрасно знал, какой развалиной бывает на следующее утро после тех кошмаров. Но сегодня все по-другому, поэтому он мог поклясться, что тихий шепот и тепло объятий ему не привиделись.

Стоит ли ему злиться на Стива, который без спроса проник в его дом, его спальню, посреди ночь? _«В этот раз он хотя бы был почти одет»_ , — подумал Баки, повеселев. Стив поступил так, потому что знал, что Баки был напуган — вопрос только _откуда_? — да и он ведь извинялся, выглядя жутко виноватым.

Баки, правда, пытался найти в себе хоть немного недовольства или злости на Стива, но как ни крути, у него это так и не получилось.

____________________________________________________

Прошло два дня, прежде чем Баки снова увидел волка. Он пришел утром, что было совершенно нормально. То, как он смотрел на Баки — вот что было не совсем нормально.

— Что такое, приятель? — по привычке обратился к нему Баки, как делал уже пару недель. Да, он разговаривает с волком, и ничего, что тот не понимает его от слова _совсем_.

Волк пробежал через весь двор прямо к Баки, и не успел тот ничего сказать, как его правая ладонь внезапно оказалась в волчьей пасти. Испуганно дернувшись в сторону, Баки вытаращился на него, не понимая, что с ним такое — прежде он никогда не вел себя враждебно. Да что уж там — он ни разу даже не рыкнул или ощетинился на него. Даже сейчас, волк лишь легонько сжимал его ладонь, не пытаясь причинить вред, а, как будто, привлекая внимание, внимательно вглядывался ему в глаза.

— Хорошо, что ты хочешь мне показать? — судорожно сглотнув, подчинился Баки.

Отпустив руку Баки, волк отошел на пару шагов назад и... превратился.

Превращение не сопровождалось ни выламыванием костей, ни криками или другими составляющими фильмов ужасов — на мгновение его просто накрыло размытое марево, в котором Баки ничего не смог разглядеть, и он превратился. На том самом месте, где только что был волк, теперь стоял Стив, и Баки просто не мог перестать пялиться на него в полнейшем ступоре.

Стив внимательно смотрел на него в ответ. И он был… вновь голым.

— Ого.

— Ага, — согласился Стив, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Точно, — ошеломленно кивнул Баки, — может, накинешь что-нибудь?

Стив покорно прошел мимо него в дом и вернулся и подошел к нему уже одетым.

— Не против, если я присяду? — Стив указал на место рядом с Баки.

— Конечно.

— Я уже давно собирался рассказать тебе об этом, но не знал, как ты отреагируешь, — произнес Стив, проведя рукой по волосам, и Баки совершенно не к месту задумался, почему его волосы выглядят так опрятно, хотя минуту назад он был, ну, волком.

— После той ночи, когда ты рассказал мне о своем кошмаре, я чувствовал себя гадко, зная, что так и не поделился с тобой своим секретом, поэтому... — пожав плечами, сказал Стив.

— Ты не боишься, что я, ну не знаю, убегу и растрезвоню о тебе на каждом углу, или попытаюсь застрелить тебя, нет? — поинтересовался Баки, однако чувствуя, что совершенно спокоен, несмотря на все происходящее.

— Нет, я доверяю тебе.

Услышать это было неожиданно, но отчего-то приятно. Но все же. _Все же_.

— Ты… оборотень?

— Ага.

— И ты не шутишь?

— Нет.

— Но... оборотни?

— _Там — волк, а там — дом_. Думаю, здесь все же подойдет больше слово «дом», ну уж точно не замок. Хотя дом, и правда, отличный. — Усмехнулся Стив.

Баки вновь уставился на Стива, теперь уже с интересом.

— Мое мировоззрение сейчас совершенно поменялось благодаря тому факту, что оборотни существуют и, к тому же, цитируют Мэла Брукса.

— Точно, — согласился Стив, очевидно очень довольный собой.

Баки толкнул его в ответ плечом. Сильно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что для тебя все это какой-то пустяк.

— Хватит и того, что из нас двоих _ты_ воспринимаешь все чрезвычайно серьезно, — скучающе произнес Стив.

— А ты тот еще засранец, я прав? — восхитился Баки, отчего-то наслаждаясь его ехидством.

Повернувшись к нему, Стив улыбнулся так самодовольно и лукаво, что Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как пораженно покачать головой.

_«Боже, просто невероятно!»_

_____________________________________________________

Баки пережил свой душевный кризис на удивление быстро, но запретил Стиву когда-либо снова смотреть «Молодого Франкенштейна». Зато разрешил Стиву переехать к нему. Он никогда в жизни еще не видел, чтобы кто-то так радовался возможности чистить зубы. И принимать душ. И есть приготовленную дома пищу.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, когда я был волком все, что я ел, было очень аппетитным, но иногда я готов был просто убить за гамбургер!

— Надеюсь не буквально?

Закатив глаза, Стив фыркнул:

— Конечно же, буквально. Я каждый вторник беснуюсь и убиваю толпы людей в надежде достать гамбургер.

— Просто проверяю, вдруг ты не шутишь, — улыбнувшись, ответил Баки.

— Идиот, — вздохнул Стив, игриво столкнув его на диван.

На следующий день Баки жарил гамбургеры, в то время как Стив практически висел на нем, тычась подбородком ему в плечо и обнимая за талию, как какая-то блондинистая коала-переросток, с наслаждением вдыхая ароматы мяса и выглядя при этом, как самый счастливый человек на Земле.

________________________________________________________

Наевшись до отвала, уже поздним вечером они удобно устроились на крыльце и рассматривали полумесяц, поднявшийся над лесом.

— Она же как-то влияет на тебя?

— Что? — оглянулся на него Стив.

— Луна. Она действует на оборотней, как крэк на наркоманов?

— Серьезно, Баки? Как крэк?

— Да ладно, Стив. Все знают об этом.

— Точно. Ну, в мире полно всякой чуши, о которой все знают.

Даже не вооруженным глазом было видно, как Стив напрягся, и Баки, нахмурившись, спросил:

— Эй, — Баки подвинулся ближе к нему и слегка толкнул плечом, — Стив, что такое?

— Ничего. Извини, Бак.

— Нет, нет, нет. Никаких извинений, я не этого добивался. Я же вижу, что что-то грызет тебя изнутри. Ты можешь рассказать мне, если хочешь, конечно. — Баки улыбнулся и легонько подтолкнул Стива локтем, — даже если это касается ваших оборотнических делишек.

Стив рассмеялся — как раз то, на что Баки и рассчитывал, — но вскоре его улыбка исчезла.

— Это касается того, как я оказался здесь, — поделился он, — как я сбежал от того, что все знают о нас.

— Расскажешь?

Стив повернулся к нему и вгляделся ему прямо в глаза, словно искал в них что-то. Баки не знал, что именно, но попытался показать, что даст ему всю свою поддержку и понимание, на какое он только способен.

— Зависит от того, готов ли ты узнать, как я стал оборотнем. И, поверь, это не совсем приятная история.

— Если ты хочешь рассказать мне ее, я выслушаю.

Стив кивнул сам себе, и начал свой рассказ:

— До того, как стать оборотнем, я был тощим дохляком и переболел всем, чем только мог. Чудо, что я прожил столько лет, а не умер подростком, — Баки с сомнением взглянул на Стива, явно не веря ему, — Это правда, ребенком я пережил три операции, и это только на сердце. Так вот, однажды в моей жизни появился один парень, он пригласил меня на свидание. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, каким идиотом был, думая, что могу ему понравится — он был чертовски сексуальным, — и я согласился.

Стив грустно улыбнулся, явно коря себя за свои прошлые решения, и Баки решил заступиться за щуплую версию Стива, хотя пока так и не мог представить его таким.

— Эй, не смей так говорить, — немного рассержено произнес Баки. — Ты замечательный и не важно, как ты выглядел или выглядишь сейчас.

Стив с удивлением посмотрел на него, выразительно приподняв бровь.

— Да, да, мы оба знаем, что ты просто неприлично привлекательный, — закатив глаза, высказался Баки, — но я абсолютно убежден, что это не твоя внешность заставила тебя спасти ту девочку от падения в ледяную воду, как и меня — сначала от падения с обрыва, а потом от моего кошмара. Это было твое сердце, твое сострадание, твое решение — это был _ты_.

— Конечно, а забираться в дома к спящим людям — одно из самых лучших моих решений!

Баки фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и хлопнул Стива по колену:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом. Я благодарен, что ты тогда забрался в мой дом, так что не начинай.

Теперь пришел черед Стива закатить глаза, хмыкнув. Но Баки заметил, что тот улыбнулся, и довольный собственным достижением, спросил:

— С этим ты спорить не станешь, так ведь?

— Ты позволишь мне закончить мой рассказ?

Баки кивнул ему, словно _«давай, вперед»,_ и Стив продолжил:

— Он оказался оборотнем, как я позже узнал. И нужно ему было совсем не свидание. Думаю, мне повезло, что я не стал его ужином. В общем, оказалось, что он создавал себе стаю, и ему недоставало парочки слабых волков, чтобы уравновесить силы. А меня он выбрал, как настоящий волк выбирает слабого животного в стаде и уничтожает. Из нашего свидания я помню только, как мы шли по парку, а затем боль от укуса и на этом всё — дальше только размытое марево. Очнулся я уже в каком-то огромном старом доме на окраине города, меня лихорадило, и кожа казалась настолько раскаленной, что я просто мечтал содрать ее к черту, — на секунду он замолчал, собираясь с духом. — Мне кажется, они совсем не ожидали, что я переживу свое первое обращение. Я слышал, как один из них сказал другому, что тот облажался, притащил какого-то слабака, что нужно выкинуть меня отсюда, все равно я — не жилец.

Стив говорил таким безразличным, абсолютно пустым голосом, и Баки, как будто, увидел себя со стороны — он точно так же рассказывал об аварии. Выпрямившись, он обнял Стива за плечи, поддерживая, понимая и принимая. Стива словно отпустило напряжение, и он прижался ближе, укладывая голову Баки на грудь. И замер.

— Ты не против?

— Нет, Стив, все нормально, — ответил он искренне.

Как будто ждет, что Баки оттолкнет его и скажет, чтобы тот отодвинулся подальше от него.

Стив наконец-то расслабился в его руках.

— Они просто охренели, когда увидели, что я все-таки обратился. Ты бы меня видел: огромный волчара, даже по меркам оборотней. А когда я вернул в человеческую форму, то стал не тем хлюпиком, а уже таким, как сейчас.

— Черт, ничего себе!

— Точно. Они не знали, что со мной делать, и были явно недовольны. Думали, притащат какого-то задохлика, и будут помыкать им направо и налево. А вот что вышло!

Баки не сумел сдержаться и громко рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Боже, Стив, какие же они идиоты! Несмотря на то, что ты был намного слабее их, не думаю, что им бы удалось тобой помыкать. Я знаю, что мы с тобой не лучшие друзья с детства, но даже мне понятно, что ты не тот человек, которым можно манипулировать, даже если бы ты был тощим дохляком!

— Вообще-то я всегда мог за себя постоять, даже в драки ввязывался пару раз.

— Ну конечно же! — вздохнул Баки.

— Но не из-за себя, а вступаясь за других людей, — возразил Стив, — я ненавижу, когда людей используют или принижают. Всегда защищал, и продолжу защищать тех, кому нужна помощь, независимо от обстоятельств.

Странно, и почему Баки это нисколько не удивило?

— Это похвально. И я тебя понимаю, — поддержал его Баки, мягко сжав его плечо.

— А став оборотнем, драться приходилось практически постоянно.

— Вот это неожиданность!

— Почти сразу я понял, что вся эта история с оборотнями — полное дерьмо. Но что мне оставалось делать? Деление на слабых и сильных было, можно сказать, классическим: первые — подчиняются, вторые — командуют и помыкают слабыми. И, боже упаси, если кто-то нарушит правила стаи, как сделал я, когда помог одной девчонке из _слабых_. — Раздражение в его тоне было четко различимо, — Альфа избил ее лишь потому, что ему что-то не понравилось, и я просто не выдержал. Тогда он обвинил меня в том, что я бросил ему вызов, просто пытаясь помочь ей. Он переломал ей обе ноги и повредил позвоночник. Да, мы быстро регенерируем, но это не значит, что нам не бывает больно.

— Конечно, ты поступил правильно, на твоем месте я сделал бы то же самое, — согласился Баки и невесомо похлопал его по плечу. Стив вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что нашел в нем поддержку.

— Они запрещали мне выходить туда, где я мог встретиться с людьми, утверждая, что я не смогу контролировать своего волка, и кто-то пострадает. Большей чуши я еще не слышал! Волк не существует отдельно от меня, он — это и есть я, а себя я контролирую, — произнес Стив, положив ладонь на сердце. — Думаю, они оправдывали свои промахи не способностью контролировать себя, что-то на подобии: «Ой, я просто потерял контроль над своим волком, я тут ни при чем!» — фыркнул Стив и показал воздушные кавычки, удивив этим Баки.

— Последней каплей стал момент, когда я попытался встать на защиту слабых волков, но им это было не нужно, их все устраивало так, как оно есть. Для настоящих волков стая — это семья, они заботятся и защищают друг друга. Вот, что значит стая. Но в нашей царило лишь насилие и угрозы, я просто не мог сидеть сложа руки и закрывать глаза на происходящее, — продолжил Стив и придвинулся ближе к Баки. — Когда я сказал, что ухожу, альфа заявил, что я принадлежу его стае и должен делать то, что он говорит. Пообещал избивать до тех пор, пока я не пойму, где мое место, или убить, если придется. Я не собирался ждать, пока он исполнит обещанное: мы сцепились, я пробил им стену и ушел. Продолжал идти, пока не удостоверился, что поблизости нет ни обычных волков, ни оборотней. С тех пор я живу здесь.

После того, как Стив замолчал, Баки еще долго не мог произнести ни слова. Ему многое предстоит принять и понять.

— Сколько ты уже здесь?

— Около двух с половиной лет.

— И все это время ты был один?

— Да.

— Поэтому ты стал приходить сюда и играть с теми псами?

Стив кивнул в ответ.

— И поэтому же бродил повсюду за мной?

— Ага. Мне нужен был кто-то рядом. Я просто не выдержал бы, если бы и дальше продолжил оставаться в одиночестве.

— Ты больше не одинок.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив, и Баки прижал его к себе еще крепче, нежно поглаживая его по волосам, наблюдая, как Стив расслабляется под его прикосновениями.

Во всех источниках, где Баки искал информацию о волках, было четко сказано, что волки — стайные животные, и они постоянно обнюхивают и касаются друг друга. И, похоже, оборотни не сильно отличались в этом от волков, вдобавок к этому, Стив давно не чувствовал обычного человеческого тепла и заботы.

— Стив?

— А?

— Прикосновения. Тебе не хватало этого? — спросил Баки, проводя рукой по его волосам.

Он молчал пару минут, но то, как он обнимал Баки, само по себе являлось очевидным ответом.

— Да, мне… это то, что мне сейчас нужно.

— Хорошо. Главное знай, что ты не один, а со всем остальным мы разберемся вместе.

______________________________________________________

С этого момента Баки, кажется, открыл ящик Пандоры. Стив теперь касался его _постоянно_ и выглядел до того довольным и умиротворенным, что у Баки просто не получалось на него сердиться.

Все хорошо. По правде сказать, Баки был невероятно рад, что именно он помогает ему стать счастливым.

Но была одна незначительная проблема: не то, чтобы Баки раньше не замечал, насколько Стив привлекателен, но он внезапно осознал, что ему чертовски нравится этот парень. Не только благодаря его потрясающей внешности, но и его характер, упертость и непоколебимая решимость — весь Стив со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами.

А вот это было уже не совсем хорошо.

Баки, как это ни странно, не пугало, что Стив — оборотень. Нет. Дело было в том, что Стив постоянно обнимал и касался Баки не потому, что тот его привлекал в сексуальном плане — он наконец-то нашел друга (может быть, Баки даже стал для него подобием стаи? Ну, он был практически убежден в этом, но не знал, как спросить напрямую). Стив наслаждался прикосновениями и компанией Баки, ведь он столько времени провел в одиночестве, тогда как волки (оборотни) не должны быть одни. Баки решил, что было бы неправильно надеяться, что между ними может быть что-то большее, в то время как Стив считает его своим другом.

Но главная проблема заключалась в том, что некоторые части его тела воспринимали внимание со стороны Стива, как заигрывания, и усиленно стремились показать, как они ему рады. И, кажется, Стив об этом догадывался. Обычно он не обращал внимания на такие моменты, и Баки искренне был благодарен ему за это. Но случалось, что иногда он замечал, как Стив задумчиво рассматривает его, и вот тогда Баки становилось немного стыдно.

_________________________________

Проснувшись ранним утром, Баки побрел на кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе. В доме было еще прохладно, жутко хотелось поспать еще хотя бы пару часиков, но он упорно ждал, когда кофе будет готов, навалившись спиной на столешницу. Зевнув, Баки повернулся на звук шагов Стива, по которому никогда особо не было видно, чтобы он страдал от ранних подъемов. Стив подошел к нему вплотную и обвил его своими ручищами, и Баки внезапно понял, что в этот раз что-то изменилось. Самое страшно, что теперь не только его член был рад видеть Стива, но и его сердце. Он недоумевал, когда его «он мне нравится» успело перерасти в «я, кажется, влюблен в него». Как же хотелось уткнуться Стиву в шею, обнять покрепче, и не обращать внимания на то, кто они друг для друга, и как быстро все можно испортить.

Баки знал, что Стив почувствовал его «маленькую проблемку» — между ними не было ни сантиметра свободного — и тут же что-то в его объятьях изменилось, он, как будто, внезапно напрягся, хотя еще секунду назад был полностью расслаблен. Он слегка сжал его в объятьях, уткнулся носом ему в волосы и глубоко вдохнул. Баки тут же уперся ему в грудь руками, слегка отодвигая. Было несправедливо смущать Стива только из-за того, что некоторые части тела Баки решили его скомпрометировать.

Стив видимо хотел что-то сказать, но прежде чем ему удалось произнести хоть слово, Баки попросил:

— Послушай, просто постарайся не обращать на это внимания, хорошо?

Стив сомкнул губы, так больше не и пытаясь заговорить.

— Иногда у меня случается, да и ты, — Баки хлопнул его по плечу, — ну, ты и сам знаешь, насколько хорош. В общем, просто не обращай внимания, и со временем я перестану так на тебя реагировать.

Баки показалось, что во взгляде Стива он заметил какое-то сожаление, но через мгновение тот, улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Конечно, Бак. Как скажешь, — он отступил назад, и Баки сразу же ощутил какой-то холод.

После этого ничего кардинально не поменялось, ничего особенного, только Стив стал вести себя рядом с ним иначе — касания стали осторожнее и сдержаннее, он больше не укладывал ему голову на плечо и не обнимал, когда Баки готовил. И черт, как же ему хотелось отправиться назад в прошлое и прожить это утром совсем по-другому.

_____________________________________________________

— Когда ты вернешься?

— Через несколько дней. Им нужно проверить, в каком протез состоянии, провести пару тестов, чтобы удостовериться, что он функционирует в нормальном режиме. — Баки не хотел беспокоить Стива и не стал упоминать, насколько эти тесты болезненны, и как ему после них бывает хреново. — Это стандартная процедура, ничего особенного.

Однако по выражению лица Стива было видно, что он прокололся. Стив прошел через всю комнату и обнял его, и Баки позволил себе насладиться его теплом. Ему до дрожи не хотелось уезжать, не хотелось, чтобы врачи ковырялись в его руке, делая вид, будто его не существует. Как же было бы хорошо, просто остаться здесь навсегда, в объятьях Стива, ведь его глупому сердцу так и не удалось разлюбить его.

« _Все же, я должен идти_ », — подумал Баки.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он, отстраняясь, — не натвори глупостей, пока меня нет.

— Не смогу. Ты все увезешь с собой.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Баки ушел.

Он вернулся спустя три дня, чувствуя, будто его выпотрошили и собрали заново, как морально, так и физически. И ему совершенно не хотелось видеть ни людей, ни оборотней. После тестов, которые провели врачи Старк Индастриз, у него болело все, что только может болеть, а то отношение, с которым они обращались с ним — как с неудобным дополнением к их драгоценному протезу, а не как с человеком — заставило его впасть в уныние.

Едва взглянув на Баки, Стив мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, забрал из рук сумку и помог Баки добраться до дивана. Абсолютно вымотанный, Баки позволил ему помочь, но все же нахмурился и так и источал волны недовольства.

— Тебе что-нибудь принести?— спросил Стив осторожно.

— Обезболивающее, — ответил Баки, — оно в сумке.

Стив быстро вернулся, захватив с собой еще и чашку чая.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить?

— Может, немного позже.

Баки выпил сразу две таблетки и, закрывав глаза, стал ждать, когда обезболивающее, наконец, подействует. Почувствовав, как Стив укрывает его теплым пледом, Баки нехотя открыл глаза. Стив был само беспокойство и забота в одном лице, но у Баки он вызывал сейчас лишь одно раздражение.

— Так тебе будет удобнее, может быть боль пройдет быстрее, — произнес Стив, отвечая на незаданный вопрос в глазах Баки.

— Может быть, — буркнул он, вновь сомкнув глаза. Раздававшиеся с кухни звуки возни вскоре затихли, и Баки сквозь дрему почувствовал, как его мягко гладят по волосам, осторожно перебирая прядку за прядкой. В другое время ему бы понравилась эта нежность и внимание, какая-то его часть даже хотела придвинуться ближе и насладиться прикосновениями, но сейчас, учитывая пережитое им за эти пару дней, все это лишь еще больше нервировало. Поэтому он резко отстранился.

Пару секунд стояла просто оглушающая тишина, и Баки приоткрыл глаза. Стив взирал на него с совершенно потерянным выражением лица.

— Что не так?

— Я не член твоей стаи, и тебе не нужно заботиться обо мне, ясно? Перестань вести себя, словно ты несешь за меня ответственность и обязан оберегать! — Баки говорил все это, но в то же время внутри кричал сам себе: _«заткнись идиот, просто заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!»_ Но он был так зол, так устал, что, кажется, просто не хотел слышать голос здравого смысла.

Выслушав Баки, Стив весь как будто оцепенел и прикрыл глаза. Баки еще никогда не видел его таким. Никогда.

— Так вот как ты считаешь?

Баки еще мог все исправить, но не стал.

— Именно.

Стив словно очнулся, теперь на его лице ясно читалась злость.

— Ну хорошо, — огрызнулся он и, повернувшись, проследовал к двери. Сдернув с себя одежду, он тут же обратился и, мимолетно взглянув на Баки уже такими родными голубыми глазами, убежал.

Хотелось броситься за ним, вернуть и извиниться. И Баки почти решился, но он также прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что Стив уже, скорее всего, убежал далеко отсюда.

— Блять, — прошептал он, вновь усевшись на диван, — какой же я придурок.

К ночи Стив так и не вернулся. Как и на следующий день, и Баки, собрав волю в кулак, отправился искать его. Он практически сорвал голос, зовя Стива по всему лесу, но ему так и не удалось отыскать его, ведь невозможно найти того, кто не хочет быть найденным.

Баки пообещал себе, что продолжит поиски завтра, и расстроенно побрел домой. Волк сидел на ступенях его крыльца, и Боже, какое же это было облегчение, вновь увидеть его! Баки сперва не решался подойти и сесть рядом с ним, но все-таки произнес:

— Прости меня. — Интересно, почувствовал ли Стив в его голосе, в его словах, как он сожалеет о сказанном вчера? — я просто гребанный идиот!

Стив смотрел на него, слегка подергивая хвостом, и, видимо решившись все-таки выслушать его, превратился. Баки проследовал за Стивом в дом, где тот, поискав глазами одежду, которая оказалась там, где он вчера скинул ее, начал одеваться.

— Прости меня, — повторил Баки, уместившись на диване. Мышцы ног гудели от длительных поисков в лесу, да и после недавних тестов он был жутко уставшим.

— Я и в первый раз тебя услышал, — Стив улыбнулся, так открыто и искренне, что Баки почувствовал огромное облегчение, поняв, что не все еще потеряно. Стив подошел ближе к Баки и присел напротив, положив ладони ему на колени.

— Не расскажешь, почему ты тогда вспылил?

— Оправдания, что я — идиот, тебе недостаточно?

— Нет, вообще-то нет.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, сама мысль о том, чтобы рассказать о том, как проходило обследование, выводила его из равновесия. Но в то же время он понимал, что обязан рассказать Стиву из-за чего он вел себя вчера, как последний ублюдок.

— На вчерашнем осмотре, как в общем и всегда, эти великие ученые просто не видели во мне живого человека, всего лишь дополнение к протезу — жалкую проблему, с которой им предстоит иметь дело. И это жутко меня бесит! Но почему-то именно на тебя я решил направить всю свою злость. Еще раз прости меня.

Взгляд Стива заметно смягчился. Протянув ладонь и убрав прядку волос Баки за ухо, он произнес:

— Я вижу, как тяжело тебе далась эта поездка.

— Но оправдывает ли меня это?

Баки думал, что так и не получит сейчас ответа, но Стив все же слегка кивнул, тем самым говоря, что прощает его.

« _Боже_ , — подумал Баки, — _я не достоин этого парня_ ».

— Извини, что сказал тебе, что я — не твоя стая, — признался Баки, наклонившись к нему и положив свои руки поверх ладоней Стива. — Ты был здесь ни при чем, моя злость не должна была обрушиться на тебя, и я, правда, сожалею. Ты просто пытался помочь, а я вел себя, как неблагодарная свинья. Такого больше не произойдет, я обещаю, слышишь?

Стив смотрел на него, как будто тот сказал что-то невероятно глупое. Может Баки все-таки погорячился, понадеявшись, что он все-таки считает его членом своей стаи? Похоже, не стоило делать поспешных выводов, тем более вслух…

— Ты не считал меня частью своей стаи, так ведь? Я, очевидно, напридумывал себе...

Баки резко замолчал, расслышав, как Стив едва слышно ругнулся.

— Можешь потом послать меня к черту, если я все же ошибся, — предупредил Стив.

Недоумевая, о чем он говорит, Баки наблюдал за тем, как тот поднялся на ноги. Баки немного растерялся, подумав, что Стив снова уходит. « _Что я сказал не так?_ » — подумал про себя Баки. Не оправдав его опасений, Стив осторожно опустился ему на колени, обнял его лицо ладонями и стал нежно поглаживать его по скулам и шее, как будто давая тем самым Баки шанс отстраниться или оттолкнуть его, и поцеловал. Баки показалось, что его мозг на мгновение отключился от избытка удовольствия от долгожданного поцелуя, и Баки не стал терять ни минуты, отвечая со всем энтузиазмом.

— Ого, — произнес он, когда Стив немного отстранился. Это было все, что пришло ему на ум. Кажется, четкие и разумные мысли ненадолго его покинули. Оказывается, он успел схватить Стива одной рукой за футболку, а другой обнял за шею. И когда он успел?

— Ага, — просиял Стив. — Надеюсь, теперь ты не станешь ворчать, если я начну заботиться о тебе, — и вновь мимолетно поцеловал и добавил с хитрой улыбкой, — и да, ты — моя стая, но это здесь совершенно ни при чем. Просто, кажется, я _совсем немного_ влюблен в тебя.

— Оу, это хорошо. Я бы даже сказал отлично, — ответил Баки, наслаждаясь его теплом и нежными прикосновениями. Черт, кто бы знал, как же он сейчас счастлив.

— Тебя не смущает, что я…эм.

— Кто?

— Оборотень?

Улыбнувшись, Баки потянул футболку Стива наверх и огладил руками великолепный торс перед собой. Его металлическая рука была немного прохладной, и Стив резко выдохнул от касания, по его телу поползли мурашки.

— _Вот — волк, а вот — замок._

— … Я только что признался, что люблю тебя, а ты цитируешь реплику из фильма Мэла Брукса? — пораженно поинтересовался Стив, не переставая ласково поглаживать Баки по щеке.

— Точно, — Баки тепло рассмеялся, рассматривая недоуменное выражение лица Стива, как бы говорящее _«я очень тобой недоволен»_ , но заметно расслабившееся после того, как руки Баки переместились немного южнее.

— А ты тот еще засранец, я прав? — восхищенно сказал Стив, выглядя абсолютно счастливым и влюбленным.

— Ага, но я твой засранец, — произнес Баки и обнял Стива за шею, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы, и вновь целуя так, как он давно уже мечтал. Но вдруг слегка отстранил, вспомнив, что забыл сказать кое о чем:

— И я тоже _совсем немного_ в тебя влюблен.

**Author's Note:**

> * Монтекки и Капулетти — это два враждующих веронских рода из трагедии «Роме́о и Джулье́тта» Уильяма Шекспира.  
> ** Вражда Хэтфилдов и Маккоев (1878—1891) — противостояние двух американских семей, проживавших на границах штатов Западная Виргиния и Кентукки, в районе Туг-Форк, притока реки Биг-Сэнди-Ривер. Хэтфилдов из Западной Виргинии возглавлял Уильям Андерсон Хэтфилд по прозвищу «Дьявол Энс», а Маккоев из Кентукки — Рэндольф Маккой по прозвищу «Старик Рэн’л». В ходе вражды было убито почти полтора десятка членов обеих семей. Вражда вошла в американский фольклор и стала нарицательным обозначением любой серьёзной вражды каких-либо двух групп. В 2003 году потомки обеих семей подписали символичный мирный договор. Об этой вражде в 1949 году был снят фильм «Розанна Маккой» с участием Фарли Грейнджера, Ричарда Бейсхарта и Чарльза Бикфорда.


End file.
